


Steps

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [9]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Anne has six steps ahead of her, each harder than the last one. She has to go.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth I of England, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Kudos: 21





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Major character death, suicide

Each step was harder than the last. Anne knew this was the way it was supposed to be. She was six steps away from the edge, and she had to do it. 

Step one, Aragon's voice spitted venom in her ears. "You never accomplished anything, and the one thing you did right ended up with your head and a bowl. Pathetic." She refused to stop. She knew the voice would shut up eventually. 

Step two, Jane's glare burnt in her head. "I can't believe you believed you were enough. I could even say I'm glad you got that nasty scar to remind you you're nothing." She needed to keep going, even if Jane's voice made her tremble.

Step three, Anna. Her voice chilled her bones. "You could have saved us, Bo. A shame you couldn't hold your tongue." She knew Anna was right. She must go on. 

Step four came, and Kat's voice rang through her ears. "I can't believe we're related. You didn't help me when I needed you. I guess you never will." She had never been the victim of Kat's sassiness, and being on the receiving end made her spill bitter tears over her pale cheeks. 

The fifth step was slower. Harder. Cathy's voice almost made her crumble down in a tearing mess. She had to keep going. "Are you really giving up? I was lead to believe you were stronger. I thought you said our love would prevail. I guess it was just another game to you, wasn't it?" She was just one step away, but she knew that was the step of no return. 

She stepped one more time. Step six was the hardest up til now. "Mum? Are you really coming home?" Anne choked a sob, her little girl's voice making her eyes water again. She muffled a few whines before opening her mouth for the first time that day. "I'm coming home, ma petite fille." Her voice cracked in the end, the edge of the building standing before her. "Why did you leave me? I miss you, mère." Anne sobbed loudly at the thought of leaving everything behind. The memories, good and bad, struck her. She remembered Lina and her bickering playfully and then making up. She remembered Jane soothing her after a bad dream or scolding her after one of her pranks. She remembered Anna beating her in Mario Kart or baking her some sweets before going to the theatre. She remembered the many sleepless nights just talking with her baby cousin, the many pranks they pulled together. She remembered proposing to Cathy after two years of dating. Their shared kisses became an essential part of her day. Looking back at all those memories hurt. But she had to keep going. "I'm on my way, sweetie. You won't miss me anymore." She looked forward before balancing her weight forward and letting gravity do the rest. She closed her eyes, remembering the first time she died. She knew she would never burden her family again. She would see her little one again. 

Her body was about to fall when a hand gripped her ankle. Her mind was so fogged she barely registered the pain of the bone snapping. "What do you think you're doing?!" Aragon's voice sounded mad and scared. She knew by now she had more hands gripping her foot. "Annie, please! Take Kat's hand! She'll help you up." Cathy's terrified voice made her shiver. She had hurt her once again. Her vision began to clear up, and she could spot the five queens trying to get her up. "Nan! Please! I'm begging you!" Kat was crying as well, extending her hand for her to grip it. Kat sounded heartbroken, not the sassy Kit she heard two steps ago. "Anne, please! Let us help you! We're worried and don't want to lose you!" Jane didn't sound angry like her mind painted her to be. "Boleyn! Don't you dare jump! We love you too much to lose you!" Aragon didn't seem to hate her anymore. But, she knew this was the only way. "You can do this, Bo! Grip Kat's hand so we can go home and watch those cartoons you love!" Anna sounded broken. She never sounded like that. Anna was firm and chill. Anne looked down. Her daughter's face and unruly hair were begging for her to go. She missed her baby. "L- Liz is waiting!" She choked through tears, her body still dangling on the edge of that roof. "Liz will wait, Annie! She'll meet you someday! But, now it's not that day! Please! Take Kat's hand!" Anne couldn't recognize the voice anymore. She knew Liz was waiting for her. "I- I left her! I need to see her!" Anne was beyond convincing, and the queens knew this. "I'm so tired! Please! Let me go!" At this point, she was looking for a way down. She needed to go. They kept on trying to get her up, but she wasn't listening anymore. 

Anne shook her leg before sending one swift kick at the queens' hands. She left herself fall freely from that tall building. The air went freely through her chestnut hair. Her green eyes closed before the imminent crash in the ground. She heard them scream for her, but she knew there was no way back. She uttered a soft sorry before colliding and falling limp and lifeless.

The family watched in horror. Their friend was gone. Cathy couldn't peel her eyes away from the grotesque sight of her wife lying lifeless on the pavement. She crumbled down, sobbing and tearing at her hair. She should have known! She blamed herself for not noticing the pain her wife was going through. Kat fell behind her. She thought she could have helped. Maybe if she had spent more time with her cousin, she wouldn't be gone. Anna kneeled by kat's side, soothing through her hair. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone. How did she not drag Anne back to safety? Jane joined Anna in comforting the young queen. Anne was gone, and she didn't do anything to prevent it. Lina gently took Cathy's shaking form and hugged her goddaughter. Why didn't she tell Anne she loved her as a daughter? Why didn't she tell her the truth on time? They all broke down on that roof. When the ambulances came, the queen's knew they were no longer six. 

The memorial was held in private. Only the queens, the ladies, and the theatre friends they had assisted. Each took a chance in speaking. The words held so much value. When the death of Anne Boleyn leaked, fans from all over the world sent their condolences. The show was canceled for over a year in respect of the remaining queens. They knew it would never be the same, all regretting letting the green queen take that first step. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm sorry for this :3  
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
